powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyna Robo
: The mecha of Dynaman, formed by the command . Using the rocket boosters in its feet, it can perform the Dyanmic Jump to launch itself into the air. From there, Dyna Robo can perform either the flying punch or summon its to finish off giant opponents with the diving slash. Other weapons and attacks include the rocket punch, the , the , the , and the . It is known as the Dynaman Robot in the parody. Components Dyna Mach : DynaRed's mecha, stored in the top dome of Dy Jupiter. Dyna Mach can shoot energy pulses from its dorsal cannon and can use its ventral wheels for traversing at ground level. Its small size allows it to roll underneath giant opponents. It forms the Dyna Robo's head. *It is known as the Dyna Head in the parody. Dyna Mobile : DynaBlack and DynaBlue's mecha, stored in the Dy Jupiter's middle compartment, beneath the Dyna Mach, and uses the door for Dyna Garry's compartment as a ramp. While mostly a land vehicle, rocket boosters in its rear allow it to fly. Dyna mobile attacks with two tri barreled cannons hidden behind panels in its front fender. It forms Dyna Robo's body and arms. *It is known as the Dyna Body in the parody. Dyna Garry : DynaYellow and DynaPink's mecha. It is stored in the Dy Jupiter's lowermost compartment, beneath the Dyna Mobile. It forms the Dyna Robo's legs. *It is known as the Dyna Legs in the parody. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Dyna Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Dyna Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Dyna Robo fought alongside Battle Fever Robo, Flash King, and DaiBouken to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Dynaman, Dyna Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Dynaman Red cockpit.jpg|Dyna Mach cockpit Dynaman blue-black cockpit.jpg|Dyna Mobile cockpit Dynaman Pink-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Dyna Garry cockpit cockpit-dynaman.jpg|All cockpits during finisher Behind the scenes Recognition Dyna Robo is featured as #84 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Dyna Robo is the first three-piece mecha controlled by all five members of the team; however the arrangement for this mecha (as well as its three following successors) is closer to that of Sun Vulcan Robo than predecessor Goggle Robo, with combined cockpits for multiple members. *DynaRobo is the only main mecha of a Sentai team where the finisher is seen for all five Sentai Rangers in three separate cockpits, thus forcing a split-screen effect whenever the Dynamic Jump/Lightning Gravity Fall combo is used. **ChangeRobo, the only other main three-piece mecha where there is not one unified cockpit but five Rangers using it, has the finisher solely done by ChangeDragon within his cockpit formerly for Jet Changer 1. **Diesel-Oh is similar in this formation but is the secondary mecha for the ToQgers. *DynaRobo has an appearance in the animated sequence used to open a Japanese sci-fi convention; in it, it nearly crushes the bunnygirl before she tosses it away with ease. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Category:Giant Robo Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Mecha (Dynaman) Category:Three-Piece Combination